Spyro's Obsession
by Hyena with a Pen
Summary: Spyro wants to impress Cynder, but can't think of any way to. I know the title's kinda crappy, but it's the best I could come up with. Rated T for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Hi there! It's me, BlueMew1495, again!

Okay, to better explain what's going on here, I'll insert a little short story for ya.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sparx had been flying around looking for his brother, Spyro, for hours. When he couldn't find him, he began to get worried. A few minutes after a short panic attack, Spyro walked through the temple doors.

"Spyro!" Sparx said. "Where've ya been, bro? I've been looking for ya all day!" Spyro didn't answer his brother, which let Sparx know what he was doing.

"Admiring Cynder again, are we?" Spyro nodded vacantly and sighed. He looked up at his brother and said, "I need some ideas to impress her…but I don't know what to do. You got any ideas?"

There was a long silence. Nothing was heard but a cricket in the temple somewhere. Sparx shook his head…then, they look over at…YOU. That's right, YOU, the READER.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I think that about explains it. Spyro's trying to impress Cynder, but he can't think of any ideas. He needs YOUR help. Send some ideas in your reviews and tell me ways that he might be able to impress the black beauty.

By the way, I don't care what it is, as long as it's within a T rating. I don't want anything rated M 'cause I don't write that kind of crap. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: What An Embarrassment!

Wow! Can't believe how many people have already sent me ideas! Here goes nothin'!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Spyro had spent the night trying to think of an idea. The next morning, he had an idea. He ran off to find Cynder. Eventually, he found her outside the temple. "Cynder!" he called to her. She turned around and smiled. "Hi, Spyro!" she said. "What's up?"

"Here, follow me. I want to show you something." He took her arm and dragged her away.

"Where are you taking me, Spyro?" she asked as he dragged her along.

"You'll see," he replied.

After a few moments, they got to the training room. To Cynder's relief, Spyro finally let go of her arm. "Now will you tell me what it is you're doing?" she asked, rubbing her numb arm. He didn't answer. He just walked to the center of the training room. "Spyro!"

"Just watch this!" he said. Suddenly, a circle of training dummies appeared around him. Cynder didn't quite know what was going on. They surrounded him so Cynder couldn't see him. Then, she noticed that he was holding his wings up above them. There were bolts of electricity coming from them. Then, he spun around fast, trapping all of them in a whirlwind of lightning. After a moment, he finally stopped spinning and the dummies all burst into piles of hay. For a moment, he just stood there, dizzy from the attack. Then, he shook his head and looked at Cynder. "What do ya think of that one?" he asked confidently.

"Impressive," she said. He smiled. "There's more," he said.

Then, more dummies appeared and surrounded him once again. His tail began blazing with blue flames. He slammed each of the dummies with his tail, setting them on fire. Soon, there were blazing dummies running everywhere in the training room like chickens with their head cut off. Soon, they all burned into piles of smoldering ashes.

"Nice one," Cynder said. By now, Spyro was beginning to get a little cocky.

This time, more dummies then ever appeared around him. Before he got the chance to attack all of them, the began hitting him and scratching him. "Help!" he shouted, realizing he had gone too far.

Then, Cynder came running and destroyed them with one swift strike of her wing. "You okay?" she asked, walking up to him. He nodded as he got up. _That was so embarrassing. _he thought. He hung his head as he walked away. "Spyro, wait!" Cynder called after him.

He walked out of the temple and met Sparx in the garden outside. "So, how'd it go?" asked the dragonfly. Spyro just groaned. "That bad, huh?" He nodded. Then, something caught his attention. A bush full of red roses to his right. "That's it!" he said. He ran over to the bush. "Wait, what's it?" Sparx asked.

"I'll give her one of these roses!" he said. "It's simple, but it's worth a try!"

"But won't it eventually die?"

Spyro knew his brother was right for once. Then, he had another idea. "No, it won't," he said. Sparx just scratched his head. _My brother has just lost his marbles._ he thought. Then, Spyro picked one of the roses off of the bush (which really hurt due to the thorns) and breathed a soft jet of ice onto it. Sparx finally saw what his idea was. "Great idea, bro!" he said. Spyro nodded as he trotted off to give it to Cynder.

She was still sitting in the training room, thinking about what had just happened. When she saw Spyro coming, she got up and walked over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You seemed so depressed when you walked off just now."

"I'm fine," he said. "But before we get to that…" He took the icy rose out from behind his back. "I wanted you to have this," he finished.

"Oh, Spyro!" Cynder said, taking the rose. "It's beautiful! Thank you!"

"I knew you'd like it."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

This is gonna be fun to write! WooHoo!

Thanks to NoOneToWorryAbout for giving me the first review and idea. You just made my extremely crappy day much better! Thank you!

Don't forget to send more ideas!


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner at the Oriental Dragon

So, the first chapter was fail, then success. Let's see what this chapter is!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After Spyro's first success with impressing the black dragoness, he was confident about another success. He didn't know quite what to do, so he asked his brother for advice (don't ask).

"Well, my friend, you've come to the right place," Sparx said when he asked him what he should do. "I happen to be quite the ladies man myself."

"Whatever," Spyro muttered under his breath. Sparx crossed his arms.

"Ignoring that comment," he began. "chicks dig it when you ask them out for dinner."

"Dinner?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, bro!" He put his tiny arm on Spyro's snout. "Ya know, go to some fancy high-class joint and buy her dinner and drinks."

"I'm not so sure I want to follow advice that's coming out of _your _tiny mouth," Spyro said.

"Just an idea, but it works." Sparx flew away, probably to go drive one of the guardians nuts again. Spyro pondered his brother's idea for a moment, and for once, it sounded like good advice. But where was he supposed to take her?

He knew just where to go.

Again, he ran to go find Cynder. He found her sitting on a cliff looking down at the landscape below. He gulped nervously. _Now that I'm about to do this…I'm not so sure I can. _he thought. Then, he shook his head. _No! I have to do this! I can!_

He took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Uh…Cynder," he said. Cynder turned around and smiled. "Hi," she said. Then, she noticed he looked very nervous. "Are you okay, Spyro?" He nodded as he cleared his throat.

"Um…" he began.

"Well, what's up?"

"Ijustwantedtoknowifyouwantedtogotodinnerwithme?" He spoke so fast it came out more like one big word rather than a sentence.

"Uh…what?" she asked. He took a deep breath and spoke again, much clearer this time.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with me…"

Cynder just looked at him for a moment. He smiled nervously as he waited for her response. "Okay," she said, smiling and shrugging. Spyro sighed in relief. _Yes! _

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see.""I hate it when you give me that answer."

A few minutes later, they got to a huge, fancy-looking Chinese restaurant with a sign hanging over it that read 'The Oriental Dragon' in bold golden letters with a painting of a green, serpent-like dragon on it (how ironic! LOL!). Cynder just stared in amazement at the restaurant. Spyro knew that so far, his plan was success. Spyro walked over to the door. "After you," he said, holding it open for her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling as she walked in.

The inside was huge, filled with tables and booths and the soft sound of people quietly talking to each other. Each of the tables had a candle burning softly on it. There were many different Chinese paintings and other artwork hanging from the ruby-red walls. A fancy, expensive looking carpet covered the floor. There was soft oriental music playing in the background. "You picked a nice spot," she said, amazed. He nodded. Then, a white dragon walked up to them. "Table for two?" he asked. Spyro nodded. "Right this way, please." The two followed the dragon to their table.

After they got to their table, the dragon handed them two menus and poured them each a glass of water. "Your waiter will be with you momentarily," he said.

"Thank you," Cynder replied as the dragon walked away. Spyro was very pleased with the way his 'date' was turning out.

After a few minutes, another white dragon walked up to them. "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked them.

"I'll have a glass of the red wine," Spyro replied.

"I'd just like a cup of green tea," Cynder said. The dragon left them to get their drinks.

"So, why'd you pick this place?" Cynder asked, taking a look at the menu.

"I just thought it would be a nice place to have dinner," he replied. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"No, of course I like it, Spyro!" she said. "I was just wondering. You're acting like this is some kind of special occasion or something." He just laughed a little and looked at the menu. The dragon came back with their drinks and pulled out a notepad. "Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll get the pork fried rice and an order of egg rolls," Spyro said, handing the dragon his menu. Cynder did the same and said, "I'll just get a chicken salad." The dragon nodded and walked away.

For a while, they didn't say anything. Then, Spyro noticed how beautiful Cynder looked by candle light. When he went to take a drink of his wine, it missed his mouth and spilled all over his chest. "Aw, come on!" he said. Cynder giggled slightly. He sighed and walked away to try and wash it off.

_Smooth, Spyro. _he thought. _Real smooth._

On his way to the bathroom, he ran into a waiter carrying various dishes drenched in different sauces. "Can I help you clean that, sir?" the dragon asked. Spyro just growled and walked away.

_This isn't going as I planned at all…_

After running into another waiter carrying glasses full of wine and spilling it all on his head, he finally reached the bathroom. He tried everything to get it off; hot water, soap, hot water and soap, but nothing worked very well. The wine and sauces stained his yellow and purple scales. He sighed in defeat. _Screw it. _he thought. _It's good enough._

When he got back to their table, their food still wasn't there. Cynder took a sip of her tea and looked at Spyro. "Oh, there you are," she said. "Are you okay?" He nodded. "Our waiter stopped by. He wanted me to tell you that there's good news and bad news…the bad news is that the stove started on fire and the chef ran out screaming like a little girl. But the good news is we don't have to pay anything since we won't be getting our meals." She smiled a little trying to make him feel better. He just growled again. "Come on," he said. "Let's just go back to the temple…" She nodded and followed him out the door.

When they finally got back to the temple after their chaotic date, Spyro locked himself in his room and plopped down on his bed, burying his face in a pillow.

_That really didn't go well…_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Poor Spyro…his date really sucked. Anyhoo, don't forget to send those ideas!!!

Also, thanks to Given-Inside for the idea for this chap. Hope ya like it!!!

:)


	4. Chapter 4: Sexy Can I?

This is probably gonna be a relatively short chapter, mainly because I have a lot of requests for this story and I don't know anything by Barry White. So if the chapter's a little off, I already know that. Anyway…um…enjoy!

BTW: I know the name of the chapter's kinda weird, but I couldn't think of anything else to title it...oh, well!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was around ten o'clock that same night. As hard as he tried, Spyro couldn't sleep after his failed attempt at a date. He turned over in his bed for probably the hundredth time that night. After realizing it was useless, he grunted and sat up. _I gotta think of something else. _he thought. He looked around for an idea. Finally, something caught his eye.

_A Barry White CD?_

He found one lying next to his CD player. He picked it up and looked on the back of the case. Then, he smiled slyly.

_I think I've finally got an idea…_

After wandering around aimlessly in the dark of the temple for what seemed to be hours, he finally found the door to Cynder's room. He knocked on the door. She opened the door. "What are you doing, Spyro?" she asked sleepily. "It's late. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Sorry, but I wanted to show you something," he said.

"Can't you just tell me what it is?"

"No. Come on." He grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

He dragged her to his room and closed and locked the door. Cynder rubbed her arm, sore from being dragged away. "Spyro, what are you doing?" she asked again. He didn't answer. He just walked over to the stereo. She walked over to his bed and sat down. "Spyro, can't this wait until-" She was cut off when she heard Spyro turn the stereo onto You Sexy Thing by Barry White. (A/N: I hate myself for coming up with this idea right now!) She looked at Spyro, who was just staring at her rather suggestively. She just looked at him nervously. "Uh…Spyro," she began as he walked towards her. "Are you feeling okay?""Just relax," he said. Suddenly, he tripped over her tail, which she had set in his path on purpose. As he lay on the floor, groaning from the headache he now had from hitting his head on his dresser, she managed to get out of his room and run back to her own room. He ran after her and tried to open the door, but she had locked it tight, making it impossible for him to get in. he sighed and sat down on the ground in defeat.

"Nice going, Spyro," he said to himself as he walked back to his room. He walked through the door, locked it tight, and went to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Short chapter, but oh well. I actually had to look online for the name of that song. Thanks to General-Commissar for the idea (sorta). I just hope I never have to do one like that again. HINT-HINT!

Anyway, don't forget to keep those ideas coming!

-ER-


	5. Chapter 5: Dance Party!

Okay, that last chapter was PURE TORTURE (thank you very much, General-Commissar)!

Well, here goes nothin'!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Spyro woke up the next morning to his brother pounding madly on the door of his room. He reluctantly lifted his head from his pillow, still half-asleep. "Yo, Spyro! Wake up, bro!" Sparx yelled through the door.

"I'm awake already, you little gnat!" Spyro growled as he walked to the door. As soon as he opened it, his brother came flying in frantically and flew right into the wall. Spyro shook his head as his brother fell onto the floor. "What do you want?" Spyro asked annoyed. "I'm not in the mood for any of your crap!" Then, the purple dragon noticed the dragonfly was holding a piece of paper in his tiny hands. "What's that?" he asked as Sparx got up off the floor.

"It's what I wanted to tell you about!" he said, flying closer to him. "Take a look at this!" Spyro took the paper and read it.

**TONIGHT!**

**ALL-NIGHT DANCE PARTY**

**STARTS: 7:00 P.M.**

**WHERE: NIGHTLIGHTS DANCE CLUB**

**INFO: TIRED OF YOUR STRESSFUL LIFE? NEED A BREAK? MAYBE SOME TIME JUST TO PARTY? THEN HEAD ON DOWN TO NIGHTLIGHTS DANCE CLUB TONIGHT FOR OUR ALL-NIGHT DANCE PARTY! FEATURING LIVE PERFORMANCES!**

BYOB

The flyer was very brightly colored and would catch anyone's eye unless they were blind. Spyro looked from the flyer back to his brother. "You said you wanted to impress Cynder," he said. "Well, she'd love that!" Spyro looked back at the flyer and smiled. "You know," Spyro began. "I think for once, you've got a good idea."

"Hey!" Sparx said, crossing his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?!""Never mind that. Do you know where Cynder is?"

"I think she's still in her room."

Spyro ran past his brother and to Cynder's room. He knock on the door. "Who's there?" she asked cautiously.

"It's me," Spyro replied.

"Uh…" she began. Then, she faked a cough. "Don't come in here, Spyro. I think I caught something, and it might be contagious."

"Look, Cynder, I'm sorry about last night. I…guess I was just really tired and wasn't thinking straight. But I wanted to show you something."

"I swear, if you're showing me something like you did last night, you are one dead dragon!" she said, opening the door. Right after she opened the door, Spyro shoved the flyer into her hands. She read it. "An all-night dance party?" she said, looking at him confused.

"Yeah!" Spyro replied. "I thought you might like to go with me…"Cynder sighed. "As long as it doesn't turn out like last night."

"You're never gonna let that go now, are you?"

"Never. But, I've got nothing better to do tonight…I guess I'll go with you."

"Yes!" Spyro shouted, jumping into the air. He realized how foolish he looked and smiled nervously at Cynder. "I mean…cool…" he said. _Man, am I STUPID! _

"Yeah…" Cynder said. "Anyway, I'll meet you outside the temple around 6:30?" Spyro nodded and ran off to get ready.

When he got back to his room, Sparx was still there, sitting on his bed. "Hey, bro!" he said when he saw Spyro. "How'd it go? What'd she say?"

"She said yes!" he shouted, leaping into the air and almost hitting his head on the ceiling. Sparx shook his head, embarrassed that this was somewhat his brother. "Right," he said. "Anyway, did you show her the flyer?" Spyro nodded. "Sorry, bro, but I gotta go get ready!" He pushed the dragonfly out of his room and locked the door. Sparx just scratched his head as he flew away. "I was right before," he said to himself. "My brother _has _lost his marbles…"

The rest of the day flew by as if it were only five minutes. Before he knew it, 6:30 had come and Spyro found himself waiting outside the temple for Cynder. She came just a few minutes after he did. Her outfit was simple; just a black necklace with a matching bracelet, dark red nail polish on her claws. "You look good," Spyro said. Cynder smiled as she walked over to him. "So, are we going or what?" she said, walking past him a bit. Spyro nodded as he caught up to her.

When they got into town, the night club wasn't very hard to find. It was a huge building with tons of bright flashing lights showing from the roof. There were many people walking through the door, which let them know they were right on time. They walked inside. The interior was just as brightly lit as the exterior. Even the dance floor flashed with lights of different colors. Many other dragons were already dancing to the music, blasting from the speakers. Cynder smiled with delight. _Score!_ Spyro thought when he saw the look on her face. "Come on, Spyro!" Cynder said, dashing over to the dance floor. He laughed and ran after her.

Overall, it went well…until everyone started ordering their drinks.

The first incident was when Spyro bumped into a dragon and spilled his beer. The dragon got so angry with him that he punched him in the eye, knocking him to the floor. During this incident, he had lost sight of Cynder in the crowd. "Cynder!" he called into the crowd. "Cynder, where are you?!"

"Spyro!" he heard her voice call back. He tried following the voice, but as he was walking over to her, he stepped on someone's foot. The dragon screamed in pain and kicked him in the shin. For a moment, he held his leg in pain. Then, he caught sight of Cynder, looking around frantically for the purple dragon. "Are you okay?" she asked as she saw Spyro hobbling over to her. He nodded, still holding his leg. Then, two dragons began fighting for no apparent reason. Soon, a couple more dragons joined in the fight, and eventually everyone in the club was either biting, kicking, or punching someone. "Let's get out of here!" Spyro said, taking Cynder's arm so he wouldn't lose track of her again.

By the time they finally got out of the club, Spyro and Cynder were both covered in bruises. Spyro groaned from the pain, his arm around Cynder's shoulders for support. With the pain they were dealing with, it took them a while to get back to the temple. The guardians were still awake when the two walked back in. naturally, Ignitus was the first to see them. "Spyro!" he said when he saw the beaten dragons. "Where were you two?!"

"Yeah!" Sparx yelled. "I thought you guys were going to a dance party, not an all-night brawl!""What?!" Ignitus said. He didn't know the two were going to a dance party.

"Nice going, Sparx," Spyro groaned. Sparx realized what he was saying and slapped himself in the mouth. Ignitus just sighed. "What are you going to do to us?" Cynder asked, scared of the fire guardian's reply.

"Nothing," he said, which shocked everyone. "I believe the beating the two of you received is punishment enough. Now both of you, get to bed." The two dragons nodded and walked off to their rooms.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

This was actually fun to write! LOLZ! Guess that's what they get to going to a party like that! Thanks to COOLDUDE for the idea for this. I know this probably isn't the kind of dancing you were expecting, but things aren't always as they appear…

Don't forget to send in more ideas, yadda yadda yadda, you get the picture. Thanks for all your support!

-ER-


	6. Chapter 6: Beach Parties and Beatings!

Omigawd, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. First off, I got writer's block, then I got grounded from my computer and went into some kind of writing withdrawl. Then, I got Flash installed onto my computer and I'm STILL trying to figure out how to use the dang thing!

Anyway, I'm going to be doing more than one request thingy at a time so I can catch up with all of you guys, okay?

And we have two guest appearances today! Everyone, give it up for Flame and Ember!!!! Woohoo! Most likely, they will be in the rest of the chapters too, so try to include them in you request/suggestion thingies.

Okay, so far, most of Spyro's attempts have turned out to be failures. Let's see how this one goes!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Spyro woke up much later the next morning. He had spent most of the night holding icepacks down on his many bruises. _That's it…_he thought. _I'm never going to a party that says 'BYOB' on the flyer again…_ With a groan, he got up. His bruises looked a little better anyway, but it didn't really stop the pain. He could barely move, but he managed to gather up enough strength to walk out of his room to make sure Cynder was alright. _I hope she doesn't hate me for this…again…_he thought.

He walked through the temple, lost in his thoughts and completely ignoring his glowing brother waving frantically at him. The dragonfly just scratched his head as his brother walked by. "What's gotten into that purple lizard?" he asked himself as he flew away.

Before Spyro knew it, he found himself outside the door to Cynder's room. After running into it and bruising his nose, he raised his forepaw and knocked lightly on the door. A painful groan was heard form inside, causing him to cringe, and the door slowly opened, revealing an exhausted Cynder. "Spyro?" she said wearily. "Are you okay? Aside from your bruises, you look miserable…"

"I'm sorry, Cynder…" he said, hanging his head. "All I wanted to do was spend some time with you, and all I've done is hurt you or embarrass you…and I know this is a bad time to ask…but…I was wondering if…" His voice trailed off before he finished his sentence. He looked at her, a confused look on her face, and turned to walk away.

"Spyro, wait!" she shouted after him. He turned around to see her smiling at him. Now he was the one looking confused. "You wanted to see if I could go out with you later, right?" she asked, giggling. Spyro nodded, dumbfounded. "I accept." He walked over to her and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean…the last few times-""Are in the past, Spyro," she said. "They don't matter anymore." He smiled widely. _At least I know she doesn't' hate me!_

"So where are we going?" she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "What?" he asked. He hadn't thought about where they would go. "Uh…I don't know." Then, he got an idea. "Well, uh…where do you want to go?" She thought about his question for a moment. All was silent except for a lone cricket chirping in the background, causing Spyro to growl at how annoying it was. _Always with the stupid crickets…_he thought. _She'd better hurry up and think of something before that thing drives me into the nuthouse!_

After a moment on incessant chirping, she finally thought of something. "I've got it!" she said, waking up Spyro, who had fallen asleep on the temple floor. "What?" he asked, stretching as he got up. She laughed as he stretched his wings, then said, "How about the beach?" He looked at her and smiled at her idea. "Okay!" he said. "When should we go?"

"Does noon work for you?" she asked. He nodded and ran off. She shook her head as she smiled and walked back into her room.

Again, Spyro almost ran past Sparx, who was again waving his tiny arms around to try to get his attention. "Spyro!" he yelled after him. Spyro skidded to a halt and turned around. "Hey, Sparx!" he said jubilantly as the dragonfly flew up to his muzzle. "What's up?""I've got the same question for you, bro," he said, leaning on Spyro's snout. "I tried getting your attention earlier, but you just walked right by me. What gives?"

"Sorry, Sparx…" he said sheepishly. "I was kinda…in my thoughts…again. I had to go make sure Cynder was okay, but now I've gotta go get ready!"

"For what?!"

"I'm going to the beach with Cynder later!" he said as he ran back toward his room to get ready. "Spyro, wait a minute!" Sparx called, but Spyro paid him no attention as he continued running. The dragonfly scratched his head again. "I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

Noon came fast for the two dragons; before they knew it, they were on their way to the white sandy beach just a few miles from the temple. As they flew, Spyro couldn't help but glance over at her every five minutes. More than once, she glanced back at him, but he always turned his head away. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the beach was in view. "There it is!" Cynder said, descending to the ground.

"Hey, wait for me!" Spyro shouted after her as he flew down. She got there before he did and set a beach towel on the sand. The waves gently lapped the shoreline as he walked next to her and set his towel down. The sun shone brightly, heating the sand and reflecting off the blue waves. Cynder sighed and lay down on her towel. Spyro smiled and did the same. "Ya know, this is nice," she said. "It's a beautiful day." Spyro nodded in agreement and closed his eyes. Then, he heard someone yelling in the distance and looked over at Cynder. "Did you say something, Cynder?" She shook her head and looked behind her. All she could see was a cloud of sand and dirt rising from the ground…and heading right towards them! "Uh…Spyro!" He looked in the direction she was and gasped. A crowd of dragons was running down to the beach…and the leaders of the mob were Flame and Ember, screaming and laughing as they ran. Spyro screamed as they came closer and closer. "Cynder! Get out of the way!"

Cynder jumped to the side in time, but Spyro was trampled by the stampeding dragons, knocking him out for a short period of time. When he finally came to, the dragons had set up a huge stereo system, various brightly colored beach towels, a volleyball court, and many sand sculptures. Cynder ran to Spyro's side and helped him up. "Spyro, are you okay?" she asked. He nodded, his neck cracking as he did. Flame saw the two and ran up to them.

"Hey, Spyro!" he shouted. "Long time, no see! Where've ya been, Savior Boy?" Spyro groaned and glared up at the red dragon as Ember walked up to the two. "Hi, Spyro," she said happily. "Hey, Cynder.""Hi, Ember," she replied as she helped Spyro sit back down. She then glared at Flame, her eyes bright red with fury. "Flame, what are you doing?!" she yelled in his face.

"What?!" he replied. "Spyro, I thought I told your little glowing friend about this! Didn't he tell you?!" Spyro again glared at him. "Does it look like he did?" he groaned. Flame shook his head. "That little gnat. I told him to tell you that you were invited to this beach party…TODAY!!!" Spyro growled. _He is so airheaded! _he thought. "Don't worry, Flame…" he said. "I'll make sure to toast him later!" They laughed as the other dragons pulled a cooler full of beer down onto the sand. Cynder and Spyro looked at it wide-eyed then looked at each other frightened. "NOT AGAIN!!!" they shouted as they flew back to the temple screaming. Flame and Ember looked at each other confused and shrugged as they ran off to join the other dragons.

After a few minutes, the two terrified dragons got back to the temple, falling to the ground out of breath. "If I ever see another can of beer in my life…" Spyro gasped. "I _will _be driven into the nuthouse…"

"I'll be in my room," Cynder moaned. "Trying to recover from the trauma…" After that, she dragged her feet to her room and locked the door. He sighed and made his way to his own room.

When he got to his room, he plopped down on his bed and sighed. _Another failure, I guess…_he thought. _What am I gonna do now?_ He turned over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to think of another idea. After a while, he looked out the window to see two birds, one standing on a tree branch and the other performing various aerial tricks, almost as if he were trying to impress the other bird…

Spyro's eyes widened. _That's it!_ he shouted in his mind. He got up off his bed and began stretching his wings. _If this doesn't work, I don't know what will!_

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Spyro paused from his stretching to look over to the door as the person knocked again. _If that's Sparx again, he'd better be wearing a flameproof jumpsuit!_ He opened the door, and , of course, there was his brother, smiling at him. "Hey, bro!" he said.

"You're not wearing a flameproof jumpsuit…" Spyro growled as smoke began pouring from his nostrils. The dragonfly flailed his hands around frightened of Spyro's intentions. "Wait a minute! What're ya talking about?!"

"You could've told me about that whole beach party thing!"

Sparx finally stopped his flailing and stared in shock at Spyro. "Uh…hehe…yeah, about that…" he began nervously. "I was gonna tell you when you ran off to your room, but you wouldn't listen to me! You just ran away!" Spyro just growled and turned to walk back into his room, Sparx following closely behind. "So, what kind of stunt are ya gonna try to pull next?" Sparx asked. Spyro looked over his shoulder and smiled mischievously at Sparx. "I'm glad you asked…" he said.

"Why are you smiling? I don't like it!"

After explaining his new idea to Sparx, who somehow was confused by the whole thing, he ran off to find Cynder.

--

"Spyro, certainly, you must be joking!" Ignitus said as he heard the young dragon's idea.

"No, I'm not!' he replied. "I have to impress Cynder somehow! This is the only way!""Surely, there must be another alternative," Volteer said. "I mean, this is suicide!"

"Volteer is right, Spyro," Cyril said. "You can't do this." Then, Terrador spoke.

"You have to think of something else if you want to impress her so much." Spyro shook his head. "I can't," he insisted. "Please, just help me with this one thing!" Ignitus sighed and thought about it. "Fine…" he finally said. Spyro and the other guardians looked at him shocked. "Now, _you _must be joking, Ignitus!" Volteer said.

"Thank you so much, Ignitus!" Spyro said. "But there's just one condition…""Anything, Spyro…""You guys go all-out on me. No holding back!""Anything but that!" Cyril exclaimed. Spyro glared at him for a moment. "Cyril," Ignitus whispered. "He'll never drop the subject until we agree. You know how persistent he is." Cyril, realizing that Ignitus was right, finally nodded and agreed.

"All right! I'll go get Cynder!" After that, he ran off to find her.

"This will end badly," Ignitus mumbled as he led the others into the training room.

After several minutes of searching and persuasion, he finally got Cynder into the training room, where the four guardians were already waiting for him. "Spyro, you must be out of your mind!" Cynder said as he prepared to fight.

"I've been getting that a lot lately," he said over his shoulder. "Just watch. I'll be fine!"

But he was wrong. He only lasted several minutes, if that.

First of all, even Ignitus was too fast for him. The fire guardian swung his tail under Spyro's feet, knocking him to the ground. Cyril shot a steady stream of his ice breath at him while he was down, freezing and immobilizing him. Then, Ignitus shot one of the most powerful fire blasts the young dragon had ever face, melting the ice, and his scales along with it. After that, Volteer shot several electric arcs at him, trapping him in a cage of lightning in midair, searing pain coursing through his body, as the electric guardian knocked him out of the cage with a head butt. He lay on the ground in pain, unable to move. Then suddenly, all the guardians except for Terrador flew up nearly to the ceiling of the training room. Spyro noticed that Terrador had started glowing green. "Aw, crap…" he said as he realized what came next. Terrador roared mightily and released an Earth Fury attack. Within seconds, the entire floor of the room was shattered into jagged rocks, with Spyro stuck in a large fissure. The blast had knocked him out.

Cynder, still standing on the opposite side of the room, hadn't been able to watch the whole thing; she had covered her eyes with her wings after Cyril froze him to the ground. Finally, she uncovered her eyes to see the unconscious Spyro, still stuck in the fissure. She ran over to him. "Cynder," came the deep voice of Terrador. "Stand back." Wondering what he was doing, she did his bidding. With one stomp of his paw, he had launched Spyro out of the fissure and onto what remained of a once flat-surfaced floor. Then, he turned to Cynder, still staring in shock at Spyro. "Cynder…?" Terrador said. She glared at all four guardians. "Are you all crazy?!" He shouted, hoisting him onto her back as Sparx entered the room. "You could've killed him!"

"Hey! Tall, Dark, and Dangerous!" Sparx shouted as he flew up to her face. "Lemme let ya in on a little somethin'; this wasn't their idea! It was _his_!" He pointed at Spyro as he spoke. "He wanted these four to fight him like this!" Cynder couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But, if that's true, then why did he want to?" she asked curiously.

"That's not for me to say. It's for him to tell you, which I doubt he will any time within the next few hundred years!" And with that, the dragonfly flew away. Cynder sighed and said, "I'm sorry I accused you guys of this. I'm gonna go take Spyro to his room. He needs some rest after this…" Her head hung low, she walked slowly off to Spyro's room, hoping he would be all right when he woke up.

"That hatchling would go to any extremes to impress her," Cyril snorted.

Ignitus shook his head. "No, Cyril," he began. "He's not a hatchling; he's merely a dragon who is madly in love with a beautiful dragoness…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew…that took a while to write. Sorry it took me so long to update this. I was in a bit of a writing slump for a while there, but I'm back and better than ever!

…but now that the school year's started, I may not update as frequently as I would like…ya know, tests and all that other fun crap…:(

Anyway, the part where Spyro asks Cynder where she wants to go…I would like to give a great, big thank-you to Elementricks for that one! :D

The part where Spyro is stupid enough to challenge all four guardians at once, that one was from Steel Armored Dragon! Thanks so much you two! I'll be getting back to the other reviews now!

Bye-bye for now!

~ER~


	7. Chapter 7: I HATE WHITE CHOCOLATE!

Like I said, after my little slump, I'm back and better than ever! :D

This one's just gonna be one request, because I have to get off my computer soon!

Here's the chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyro woke up the next morning. He had a splitting headache and, at first, couldn't remember what had happened the day before. Then, after a few minutes of hard thinking, he remembered. _Man, I really am an idiot…_he thought as the memory played in his mind as if it were a short film. _I've gotta think of something else…maybe I should have listened to the guardians…_Then, as if nothing had ever happened, his expression brightened and he jumped out of his bed. "I've got it!" he shouted, running out into the rest of the temple. Sparx and the guardians saw him running for the door leading to the Dragon Village. "And just where do you think _you're _going?" Ignitus asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I have to got to the market for a little bit," Spyro replied as he opened the door and walked outside. "I'll be back in a while!" He ran for the village without even bothering to close the door. Sparx, slapping his forehead, moaned. "I've said it a thousand times before and I'll say it again!" he shouted to no one in particular as the guardians looked at him. "MY BROTHER HAS LOST HIS MARBLES!" "I couldn't agree with you more, Sparx," Cyril said as they all walked off.

On his way to the back garden, he ran into Cynder, deep in her thoughts. "Hey, Cynder!" Sparx waved. She looked at him for a moment, then ran up to the dragonfly. "Sparx, there you are!" she said. "How's Spyro? Is he all right? Where is he?"

"Slow it down with the questions, Cyn! Spyro's fine. He just ran off to the market for a bit. Probably to go pick something up for you." After he spoke, he slowly flew away, leaving Cynder alone to ponder his comment. "Sparx, would you just tell me what's going on with Spyro lately?!""Like I said yesterday, that's for him to tell you, not me!"

Cynder growled as she stalked away.

About an hour later, Spyro came bursting back into the temple carrying a medium-sized box on his back. "Cynder!" he called. "Where are ya, Cyn?!"

"There you are, Spyro!" she shouted, walking out from around a nearby corner. "You had me worried sick! After what happened yesterday-""I know, Cynder, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to give you this!" He handed her the box. He continued as she opened it. "Consider it an apology for all the misery I've caused you these past couple days."

"White chocolates?" she said, as if she were displeased. Spyro nodded, smiling widely as he thought to himself how much she would love him now.

But the exact opposite seemed true; after a few minutes of staring at the box of white chocolates, she threw it in his face. "You idiot!" she hissed as the chocolates melted on his scales. "I hate white chocolate!" Once again, the black dragoness stalked away, this time back to her room. She slammed the door as Spyro sighed and looked down at the ground, noticing a piece of heart-shaped chocolate lying on the ground, broken into two pieces. _Ain't that the truth…_Spyro thought as he walked miserably back to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was fun to write! I only said white chocolates because she strikes me as a girl who would be more of a fan of dark chocolate…for obvious reasons. And I loved doing the part with the little broken chocolate heart on the ground! ;D

Thanks to Spyro-Fanatic (love that username, by the way!) for the request. I'll be sure to get back to the others!

Bye-bye for now!

~ER~


End file.
